Blood Iris
by Tomoko Kobayashi
Summary: Four months after the defeat of Naraku the group has gone their separate ways. Kagome has a dark new secret that might just catch the eye of a certain Demon lord, and shock her friends out of their comfort zone. A story of drabbles and such. Rating may change in the future.
1. Dirty Knees

**Blood Iris**

**Chapter 1**

**'Dirty Knees'**

Kagome scoffed at the dirt that now stained her perfectly white stockings. It had be a long time since she had been brought to her knees.

To long in fact, it had been four whole years since the spider known as Naraku had been wiped clean from the earth. The battle was long and hard, she fought alongside her comrades, the monk, slayer, kit and the half dog demon. But those days of merry traveling and sketchy encounters with demons hunting for the shards was long gone.

The jewel had been wished away, quite literally in fact. The one true wish that everyone had been worried about was just plain simple.

Miroku and Sango where wedded only two weeks later. She was now pregnant with their fourth child. A boy, Kagome had informed them early on of this.

Inuyasha had ran, the death of his first love to much for him to bear. Kagome still wondered if she'd see the silver haired boy again. Shippou went on to study all sorts of tricks at the young kit youkai training grounds. He'd manage to get quite good at it to, though he rarely visits.

True, she missed all of it, but a part of her was over joyed that it was over. Those long grueling hours of waiting for her former first love to return from the woman she so resembled where over. She had gone down a path she'd never thought possible. Just two months after the spider was purged she had a nasty encounter with a young injured man just outside the village. Inuyasha had of course ran off with Kikyou, but it didn't hurt anymore she had lost those feelings for the hanyou long ago. Unfortunately for Inuyasha Kikyou died shortly after Kagome's incident.

That night when she went to aid the young traveler would change her life forever.

**Authors note: Yay! Tiny drabbles! And it's also my first Sesshomaru and Kagome fanfiction! Huzza! So many exclamation points...hehe. Well I hope you enjoy, there won't be a set amount of words in this, I'll just post random amounts. Don't forget to review! -Tomoko Kobayashi **


	2. Curiosity

**Blood Iris**

**Chapter 2.**

**'Curiosity'**

His amber eyes watched as the young raven haired girl trudged up a small slope. He'd been carefully watching her for the past couple of weeks. He did not know when his curiosity for the girl had grown but it was now borderline obsession.

It all had started one late evening when he was flying back to his ward when he spotted her. Her chest was covered in blood and it was not hers. The blood was human he knew that for a fact, so he position himself downwind. A precaution mostly, he did not know if her kit was near. Surely if she was attacked either the kit or his bastard brother where around, and he needed to get back to his ward as soon as possible. Jaken had a nasty habit of letting her wander to far when he was not around.

He had not smelt the hanyou in the area, much to his surprise. Was she not his wench? How pitiful even for him that he would leave the miko unattended.

The strangeness did not stop there, in fact it was what the young girl did next that set his curiosity ablaze. Without any hesitation she leaped into the old well. He was more confused at that moment to say the least, so he waited a moment before investigating.

When he peered down the abandoned well he saw nothing. The days that had come would be even more strange. He had gone close to the village known as Edo where the female was visiting her old comrades. When she had said her hello's and goodbyes she left and walked into the evening alone.

She then began to talk to a young man with old tattered clothing. The two of them strolled around the village for awhile until they made it to a small hut.

They stayed inside for some time, being as cautious as ever Sesshomaru kept his distance. Was she some type of whore? Surely not, he had smelt her purity clearly many times. The night continued to grow and the moon bathed the lands in a calm bluish light. Finally the miko exited, and nothing was abnormal. There was no smell of foul play on her at all, not even a hint of indecency or shame.

So there he was weeks later, his new favorite subject to observe just feet in front of him. He'd follow her when he got the chance, and boy did he always find the chance. She stumbled a couple times quite ungracefully he added. Last nights heavy downpour had left the terrain muddy and dangerous. He knew what she was after though so he kept silently observing. Her prize sat only a few meters in front of her.

**Authors note:** **Okay so chapter two! If the story is become a little to graphic for a T rating just let me know and I'll bump it up. Just a little tip for future reference. Thanks for reading, please review! Trust me reviews are like crack for authors... help feed my addiction!**


	3. Healing Plant

**Blood Iris**

**Chapter 3.**

**'Healing plant'**

Kagome trudged up the small slope, fully aware of her new found companion. He'd been following her for many nights now. She did not know why the demon lord had took such an extreme interest in her. Had she missed something? Did she slip up somewhere along the line? She had always been so careful in hiding her secret, so it was impossible for him to know, or was it? Either way it didn't matter he was no threat to her.

She smiled inwardly those words would have never fell from her mouth a year ago. Of course a year ago she would have been her old normal, happy self, but things are different now.

It wasn't the time to be reminiscing about the past. She needed to resume her purpose for hiking through the muddy aftermath of the previous storms wrath. Finally after many annoying slips, she had made it to her prize. A small dark green plant with no striking appearance was settled at her feet.

It was known as Ashitaba, and it was something the village of Edo desperately needed. The farm animals had been infected with some sort of sickness causing a massive food poisoning epidemic throughout the village. The plant was known for it's healing properties such as healing wounds faster, curing bouts of diarrhea, and also easing the symptoms of food poisoning itself.

Crouching down she started plucking the plant vigorously. She didn't care about leaving it bare, it was after all, known as the tomorrow plant. When damaged the plant has the remarkable ability to regrow sprouts by the next day.

Kagome put the herbs back into her herb bag and made her way down the slope. She was on her way back to the village when she finally gave up and headed towards the demon lords perch. She herself was burning with curiosity about him now.


	4. The chase

**Blood Iris**

**Chapter 4.**

**'The chase'**

His senses became alert when he felt the all to familiar sting of her miko aura. She was coming closer, to his surprise. Should he run? No. That would be a cowards move. For he was Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, feared by all. He ran his clawed hand through his perfect silver locks. He would stay put, it was about time his questions where answered.

Before she arrived Sesshomaru jumped out of the tree that he was perched in and calmly waited. His famous stoic mask in full form.

"Miko." His silky voice echoed out.

Kagome stopped just at the boarder of the thicket. So he knew she was coming? She scoffed inwardly, of course he did. This is Sesshomaru after all.

"Hello Sesshomaru, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

His irritation sparked when she hadn't used his proper title. She was in no position to use his name so loosely. He took a step forward; keeping his amber gaze locked on her blue orbs.

"It is Lord to you, and I inquire some answers from you, once I have them this Sesshomaru will be on his way."

She let out a small giggle.

"And what makes you think I'm willing to show such hospitality to a stalker. Besides, you called me Miko and that is not my name so until you use it, you're _just _Sesshomaru. Or would you prefer Demon?"

Sesshomaru let out a warning growl. He was surprised at his own reaction. Normally he was used to lower beings mouthing off to him; Jaken mainly. But the way she did so brought out some emotion in him. And that was rare for any being to do.

"Do not test me human. You _will _give this one answers." He flexed his claws as if to seem more formidable. What he didn't understand was he smelt no fear coming from her, perhaps his idiot half brother had rubbed off on her.

Kagome smiled and clenched her hand bag tight. It had been a very long while since she had a conversation like this. It almost made her sort of happy. This relief of having someone like Sesshomaru talking to her was refreshing and she wasn't going to let it go so easily.

"Maybe, but not now. At this moment there's a village in need of my assistance. If you come see me again maybe I'll give you some of these answers." With that she started to back away into the shadows of the forest rather quickly. Almost to quickly for a human.

This time Sesshomaru let out a snarl and lunged forward. He had no intent of killing her but a little pain might put her in her place. Breaking through the tree lining her searched for the raven haired girl only to find himself alone. She practically vanished scent and all.

He clenched his hand almost drawing blood from his claws. Such arrogance would not be tolerated, he would get his answers sooner or later.

Inside of him a spark ignited, perhaps it was his demon nature but deep down he felt exhilarated.

The chase had begun.


	5. Impending Rain

**Blood iris**

**Chapter 5.**

**'Impending Rain'**

She traveled through the shadows at lightning speed. She knew he couldn't keep up but she didn't want to take the risk. The last time she had saw him he was pretty darn fast. She hopped over a couple of creeks and stopped in a clearing. She glanced around to see if he had managed to keep up with her.

When she had detected not a single ounce of demonic aura she allowed herself to sit down. What was she thinking, getting involved with Sesshomaru? Her body was excited at the thought of someone like him being intrigued by her.

She let a sigh fall from her pink lips. Was it wrong for her to play this dangerous game? She wasn't only putting herself in harms way but the entire village. Now that Rin refused to stay in the human village Sesshomaru held no ties to it's people. She wrapped her arms around herself. The rain would come again, bathing the land and all who inhabited it.

That was a bad sign, the village had already suffered so much. The illness had sent the villagers in a panic, causing them to kill off their livestock. Kaede had sent word to the village of Fubuka, who agreed to send them new livestock, in exchanged for a large portion of grain and vegetables. It would be two days before the animals arrived, the rain might delay that.

Kagome sat for awhile deep in thought before deciding it was time she head back. She couldn't allow this village to fade away, it was her home and people trusted her there. Finding a home elsewhere was not an option for her.

She climbed to her feet and set off at a semi fast pace. The air was thick with moisture, it was absolutely going to rain.

**)o(**

Sesshomaru stood there contemplating his current situation. Sure he enjoyed the thought of the chase but he wasn't a pup anymore. When he wanted answers he wanted them now. He stroked his Mokomoko-sama, absentmindedly. He waited for his anger to subside and his mind to clear.

He would participate in this game for now, he was never one to deny a challenge. Allowing his youki to rise he formed his cloud below his feet and lifted in the air gracefully. If she was anywhere nearby he would most likely be able to see her from above.

He scanned the area lazily but found no trace of her. How could a human be so fast and so good at hiding that even he could not track her. It sent his curiosity to know over the edge. He would get to the bottom of this.

**A/N: Aw! You guys! *insert blushing smiley face* You're all to much! I wasn't going to write another chapter until tomorrow but seeing all the reviews and how many people really are intrigued by my story inspired me to write another!**

**I really want to make this story different than other SessxKag fanfics! I want Kagome to be able to kick butt and take names! You don't kidnap Kagome, Kagome Kidnap you! Haha! Anyway please support me and let me know what you think about the story so far! I love reading your reviews and seeing your suggestions! -Tomoko**


	6. Bandits

**Blood Iris**

**Chapter 6.**

**'Bandits'**

It didn't take very long for Kagome to reach the edge of Inuyasha's forest. The sky had already started to drizzle down with rain that would soon turn into a heavy storm. There where many things to do before hand.

Whenever misfortune had struck one of the villagers she would be the one to pick up the slack. At first they would refuse; sexism still existed in full form in that time. She would always insist and in time they grew to accept her help more.

A soft smile graced her now adult features. True she still held the her innocent look as before, but now she had blossomed into a full fledged adult. Her height had increased about three inches, not much but it was noticeable. She now proudly stood at 5'5. The innocence from her wide blue eyes had all but vanished. Most would say it was because of her and her comrades constant pursuit of Naraku.

Naraku was not the reason why the light from her eyes had dimmed or the reason she stayed in the shadows. It was because of _him_. The man who she had encountered that fateful night. His golden hair and piercing green eyes still burned through her very soul.

She shuddered and shook the droplets from her hair. Now was not the time to be thinking about the past, especially when the present desperately needed her. Taking a deep breath she inhaled the savory scent of the rain. She had always loved it. The rain washed away the old and brought with it the birth of new fresh scents that weren't clouded by humans or malice.

She paused and took another detailed sniff. Something wasn't right, a foreign smell made its way into her nose.

Bandits.

She knew it for sure, she had been stalking them for awhile now. Normally they didn't come to Edo, it was not a very profitable village. With war and famine striking the lands it was not unheard of for bandits to strike impoverished areas.

She needed to hurry, with as many sick villagers as there where who knew what kind of trouble would be brewing in Edo.

She hastily made her way down the hills, when she reached Edo she stopped just behind the first house.

She peeked around the corner, her eyes honing in on the chaotic scene that was unfolding.

**A/N: I Love writing this story so much! It has to be some of my best work! (I haven't written many...) I have so much fun writing it and reading your comments. **

**On another note, if you see anything wrong with the story, grammar wise and such or maybe I missed something or messed things up let me know so I can change it.**

**Should I put a comment response section below each chapter or would that be a little cliché?**


End file.
